


A Sexy Kind of Cheesy

by CanineKitten



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, PWP, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineKitten/pseuds/CanineKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke runs a tattoo parlor named Hebi tattoo. One day this goofy blond comes along and Sasuke learns that there are no such thing as too cheesy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sexy Kind of Cheesy

**Author's Note:**

> I found this lurking in a dusty folder on my computer... Please forgive any mistakes around the tattooing part, I've never had a tattoo myself so I'm unsure about the details. 
> 
> There'll be sex between men so if you don't like, then back away now. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Sasuke was working on a new design when Sakura knocked on the door to his booth. 

“Your new customer is here.” 

He turned to her, narrowing his eyes.

“I don’t have any new customers until two o’clock.”

Sakura frowned and crossed her red-gloved hands in front of her chest. She had sleeves tattooed on both her arms, and wore a red, short-sleeved dress to show them off. Even with her pink hair and big green eyes she looked decidedly badass.

“Sai didn’t tell you? There was this blond guy here yesterday who insisted that you’d tattoo him. So Sai set up an appointment.”

Sasuke rubbed his temples. This was not the first time Sai ‘forgot’ to tell him about an appointment.

“I swear, if he wasn’t so talented I would have fired him a long time ago,” Sasuke grumbled as he got out of his chair and followed Sakura into the reception.

A lanky blond dressed in orange baggy jeans that were folded up to mid calves and a dark blue uniform jacket, jumped up from the chair he’d been reclining on.

Sasuke could already tell that he was going to be a handful. If the garish clothes didn’t give him away, then the goofy grin certainly did.

“Thank you, Sakura!” the boy said, as though they were old friends.

Sakura just huffed and went over to the desk, leaving him to Sasuke.

“How can I help you?”

The blond turned to Sasuke as though he’d just realized he was there, and suddenly his grin changed from goofy to teasing. He gave Sasuke a playful once-over.

“I can think of a few ways,” he said and winked flirtatiously.

Actually winked.

At that point Sasuke was considering firing Sai despite his abilities. This was just not worth it.

“But for now I’ll settle for a tattoo,” the blond said, and started rummaging through his pockets. Finally he produced a crumbled note that he presented to Sasuke. “I’d like this one done on my right upper arm.”

Sasuke took the note gingerly and straightened it out. 

He stared at the design for a moment. The motif was not what he’d expected. It was of a Japanese yokai, a woman, with nine tails and fox ears. It was a very good drawing. 

“You did this?” He asked.

The blond nodded, his grin returning tenfold. “Yup!”

“It’s a very good line art. I could probably use it as it is. You can wait here while I do the blueprint. It’ll take about half an hour.” 

Sasuke left before the annoying blond could say anything else.

A little later Sakura came by and looked over his shoulder.

“Wow, that’s a good design. The blond guy made it?”

“Yeah.”

“Shit… Wouldn’t think he’d have the patience when you see him in person.”

“Sakura… Why are you here and not in the reception?”

“Ugh,” Sakura groaned. “He’s so annoying. Finish up fast, will you? I’m gonna flip my lid if I have to put up with him much longer.” 

Sasuke finished the design a few minutes after she left, and went out to get the customer.

“This’ll take about an two to three hours to finish,” he informed the blond guy. “Have you had any tattoos before?”

The blond nodded.

“Recently?”

“Um… About half a year ago.”

“Have you signed the contract?”

The blond waved his hand. “Did all that yesterday, with that dude who’s almost identical to you.”

“I’m Sasuke,” Sasuke said, figuring it’d be best to be on first name basis before they proceeded.

The blond guy grinned. “I knew that. I’m Naruto.”

Sasuke frowned, but didn’t ask.

“Follow me,” he said and led Naruto to the back of the shop where his booth was. The blond took of his uniform jacket and slumped into the chair, making himself at home.

Underneath the jacket he was wearing a tightfitting white tank top that revealed that he was much more fit than he’d first appeared. A tattoo peeked up over his left pec.

Sasuke prepared his workspace, before shaving and disinfecting the skin of Naruto’s upper arm where the tattoo was to be placed.

He then pressed the blueprint against the warm, tan skin, holding it there and waiting for the print to transfer. 

“How did you know my name?” Sasuke asked. If Naruto had come there wanting to be tattooed by him, and even knew his name… He had to wonder how he’d heard about him. He’d only been running the tattoo parlor for a little over a year. 

“You know Jiraiya?” Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded hesitantly. Jiraiya had helped him start up the shop. But although he might owe the old man, he wasn’t very fond of him. 

“See, the old man’s my guardian. He recommended you. He showed me some pictures of tat’s you’ve made, and I just knew it had to be you.”

“Really now…” Sasuke muttered. 

He pulled off the tracing paper, and set to readying the needle. 

He leaned close to Naruto, finding a comfortable position, and started making the line art. After a few moments, when Naruto showed no signs of great discomfort, he continued talking. 

“You’re good at drawing. Considering becoming a tattooist?”

Naruto chuckled. “Thanks, but no. I just like drawing. Taking a needle to someone’s skin would just make me nervous.”

Sasuke looked up from his work briefly. “Afraid of making mistakes?”

Naruto grinned. “Wouldn’t want to piss of some biker-dude just because I misspelled something. Have you ever made mistakes?”

Sasuke refrained from snorting, but he made a derisive ‘hn’. “Of course not.”

“Not even when you were in training.” 

“Not even.”

“Mmm, so you’re that good,” Naruto purred. 

Sasuke glanced up at Naruto, who had a playful smile on his face. Despite his own first-impression of the guy, he found he was warming up to him. He smirked before continuing on the tattoo.

He felt Naruto’s eyes on him for a long moment before the guy spoke again. His tone had adapted a deeper timber when he casually said, “What’s the most intimate tattoo you’ve ever done?”

Sasuke arched an eyebrow, but chuckled. “That’s too many to count.”

“Name some.”

Sasuke sighed. “Well… I haven’t done genitalia tattoo’s, but I’ve done some that are pretty close.”

He frowned at the memory of women who’d looked at him in less than innocent ways when he’d tattooed an inner thigh or close to a breast. 

“Not a good memory?” Naruto asked.

“Not particularly…”

“Hm… I’ve got an intimate tattoo.”

“Hopefully, it’s not on your dick.”

“Hopefully?”

“I’m saying it as a fellow man. That shit hurts, and it’s not even worth it.”

“Personal experience?” Naruto said, wriggling his eyebrows.

Sasuke just shook his head. “No. That’s never gonna happen.”

“Anyway, it’s not on my dick. Got a better guess?”

“I didn’t realize we were playing games.”

“You don’t like games?”

“No.”

“Huh… That’s too bad. I was hoping you’d play with me afterwards.”

Sasuke looked up only to find Naruto looking completely innocent, like he hadn’t just dropped a mile-wide innuendo. 

Sasuke went back to his needle.

“Afterwards, huh?”

“Mhm.” 

Sasuke could almost hear the smirk in that one, throaty confirmation.

Neither of them said anything else for a while. Finally, Naruto couldn’t shut up any longer.

“Do you have any intimate tattoo’s?”

“Why don’t you find out afterwards?”

Sasuke didn’t need to look up from his work to sense the thickening of tension in the room. Naruto was entirely silent, but the muscles in his arm tightened. Sasuke could feel his eyes on him, but didn’t look up. 

He just calmly continued tattooing. 

“Are you serious?” Naruto said after a long while of silence. He sounded so much more solemn now than a moment ago. 

“I’m serious if you are.”

“I’m definitely serious! And so is my boner.”

Sasuke smirked. He forced himself not to look. “We’ve still got over two hours to go.”

Naruto groaned.

\------

Approximately two hours of building expectations later, Sasuke was done. He explained to Naruto shortly how he should conduct his tattoo, even though Naruto complained that he'd heard all that before, and sent him off to make his payment with Karin. He dropped into Sakura's booth and asked if she could look after the shop for a while. 

"What about your other customers?" 

"Sai and Karin will take care of them." 

Sakura excused herself from her customer for a moment, and followed Sasuke to the backroom. 

"Are you going with the blond guy?" She sounded incredulous. 

Sasuke grabbed his jacket and his wallet. 

"Make sure Sai and Karin close up properly," he said. 

"You're not coming back today?" 

Sasuke stopped in the door to look at her. 

"We'll see," was all he said before he left, leaving Sakura grumbling in his wake.

He found Naruto in the reception, waiting restlessly for him. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet, looking at a tattoo-display. 

"I hope you live nearby," Naruto said as they exited the shop. “Because my place is friggin far away from here.”

"I live only a few blocks away," Sasuke said. 

It surprised him how naturally he spoke with Naruto. Almost like they'd known each other for a long time. 

Naruto chuckled and flexed his arm, touching the tattoo that was still covered in foil. 

"Don't touch it," Sasuke said. 

"Right..." Naruto dropped his arm slowly. "Maybe this was a bad idea. Are you gonna treat me like brittle china just because I've got a new tattoo?" 

"Are you having second thoughts?" Sasuke asked. 

"No," Naruto answered immediately. "Are you?" 

Sasuke smirked. "No." 

A short walk later found them at Sasuke's apartment complex. He unlocked the door to his apartment and stepped into the darkness. Naruto followed after him, closing the door behind him. 

"Sorry about the lack of light. The light bulb gave out ages ago and no one's bothered to replace it." 

"No one? Are you waiting for god to come down and do it, or w-WHOA!" 

Suddenly Sasuke had Naruto pressed right up against his back. 

"There's something here! Something furry!" 

There was the tiniest little 'meow' from the darkness, and Sasuke chuckled. 

"It was just a cat?" Naruto asked, incredulous. "You're kidding... You have a cat?" 

Sasuke bent down and picked up the tiny black kitten that had been lurking near the shoe rack, before leading forth into the spacious living-quarters. 

"Whoa!" Naruto said in awe as he looked upon the lofty room. Two stories high and with windows covering the entire south wall, it was quite impressive. 

"There's no way you live here alone," Naruto said. 

"I share the flat with two others." 

"Um... They're not home now, right?" 

Sasuke gave Naruto a smoldering look over his shoulder, smirking teasingly, and received an enticing look from Naruto’s sky-blue eyes. He realized that those eyes had a stronger impact on him than he liked to admit. One look from them, and he was ready to throw his clothes of then and there. That might also have been what compelled him into this in the first place. 

Sasuke turned away abruptly, heading for the kitchen. 

"Don't worry," he said. "No one except you, me and Felix will be witness to what's going to transpire here." 

"Felix?" Naruto, who'd followed Sasuke into the kitchen, inquired dubiously. 

"The cat," Sasuke explained, and set the wriggling kitten down on the countertop. 

"Um... Do you let him watch when you have sex?" 

"What? No, don't be stupid," Sasuke reached into the fridge for a bottle of water. "That’s gross." 

He threw the bottle of water towards Naruto, who grabbed just in time to save it from crashing to the floor. "You should drink," Sasuke said, and, as an answer to Naruto's inquiring look, added: "For the tattoo."

Naruto rolled his eyes, but smiled, and uncapped the bottle. His eyes went to the cat, which had settled comfortably on the countertop. It was watching them both with keen, green eyes. 

"Is that even hygienic," he asked offhandedly. 

Sasuke just shrugged. “A few more cat hairs won’t kill anyone.”

Naruto took a few gulps of water, all the while measuring Sasuke up with a critical eye. 

"To be honest, I'm starting to worry I've ended up with some weird, cat-loving maniac." 

Sasuke stepped closer to him. "Does it matter when said weird cat-loving maniac is a god in bed?" 

"Self-confident, aren't we?" 

"It's the truth." 

"I'll have to be the judge of that." 

"Then why are you standing here?" Sasuke smirked, which made Naruto's eyes blaze again. 

He led the way to the bedroom, Felix bounding ahead of them. The cat stopped at the door to Sasuke's bedroom, rubbing against it. He didn't want to be left out, but Sasuke decided it was for his own good. He grabbed the cat and opened the door, motioning Naruto inside. Then he placed the cat in the hall, and hurried to close the door. 

"Don't tell me no one's bothered to change the light bulb in here too," Naruto commented as the room stayed in a dim half-light. 

"Why, need it in order to find something?" Sasuke drawled. 

Naruto narrowed his eyes. 

"What exactly are you implying?" He growled. 

Sasuke chuckled. He moved across the room, and drew the heavy curtains, revealing a large, floor-to-roof window. 

"Enough light for you?" He said, smirking. 

"Why do I get the feeling you're degrading my manhood?" Naruto grumbled.

Sasuke moved out of the line of light. 

"Maybe I just want you to prove me wrong," he said huskily.

It was fun to tease Naruto, but he didn’t want him to get annoyed either. Though, he really hoped Naruto had the package to match his brazen nature.

"Make yourself comfortable," he said, and pushed Naruto down on the bed. Then he turned around and went to the adjoining bathroom. He could practically feel Naruto's eyes follow him in confusion. 

He stopped in the door to the bathroom, and said over his shoulder, "I wont be a minute," before he closed the door behind him.

\------

Naruto had never thought of himself as a patient person, but he could honestly say that he tried. The fact still was that after three minutes, he was bored.

After four minutes, he was too restless to stay put on the bed so he started roaming around the room. He looked through Sasuke’s bookshelves, finding some very dusty law-school books. 

At some point in time, Sasuke had apparently studied to become a lawyer. On another one of the shelves stood four photo frames. Two of them were empty. The third showed a family portrait with mother, father, and two sons. 

The youngest son was Sasuke, but the faces of the three others were for some reason too smudged out to recognize. 

The last photo showed a very handsome young man. He had long, dark hair that was tied together at the nape of his neck, and dark eyes. He was giving the photographer a fleeting and loving smile. 

There was no doubt in Naruto’s mind that it had to be Sasuke’s brother. They were too much alike to be anything but relatives. 

Naruto sighed and put the photo back down. 

Sasuke must have been in that bathroom for at least ten minutes now. Finally loosing his patience, Naruto went over and knocked lightly on the bathroom door.

“Hey… What’re you doing in there?”

“Taking a shower,” came Sasuke’s velvety reply.

Somehow, only the tone of his voice made Naruto’s body heat up again. 

“Hm…” he murmured. “Want me to help?”

Sasuke chuckled softly. “I’m doing fine, thank you.”

And then the door opened, almost making Naruto topple into the bathroom. 

Naruto straightened himself, and his eyes roamed over Sasuke who were standing there in the doorway completely naked.

Naruto’s jaw nearly hit the floor before he managed to rein it in.

“Erh…” 

“Cat got your tongue?” Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto blushed. He had trouble with focusing on Sasuke’s face. His body was just as stunning without clothes as he'd thought. He was muscular but lean, his skin just as pale and smooth over his entire body. Sasuke walked forward, pressing Naruto back towards the bed. Naruto almost fell onto the bed when the back of his calves suddenly made contact with it. Sasuke came right into his personal space.

“Nervous?” he said with a sweet tone to his voice.

Naruto squared his shoulders and jutted out his jaw. “Because of you? Ha, don’t make me laugh.”

Then he gulped at Sasuke’s knowing smirk.

Suddenly Sasuke’s hand was cupping Naruto’s cock through his pants, squeezing it firmly. Naruto managed to hold down a squeak, but just barely.

“Mmm,” Sasuke murmured in appreciation. He looked at Naruto from underneath his eyelashes, a sexy smirk on his lips. “Impressive,” he purred. Naruto blushed. 

Sasuke grabbed the bottom of Naruto’s tank top, and pulled it over his head. They looked at each other for a second. Naruto was about to lift his hand and touch Sasuke when he was shoved in the chest and pushed down on the bed.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s thighs, and pushed them apart. He undid his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. Naruto’s dick was already fully erect, slapping against his belly as it was freed. 

Sasuke hummed again, and crawled onto the bed. He sat down between Naruto’s legs, and gently squeezed his cock between his fingers. Then he leaned forward and gave the head a firm suck. 

Naruto gave a small groan of appreciation, although he still felt a little nervous. There was something about the devious little glint in Sasuke’s eyes that made him slightly nervous about having him between his legs. 

Sasuke looked up at him and smirked as though he knew what he was thinking. Slowly, he sucked Naruto’s cock deeper and deeper into his mouth, rolling his tongue over it, pressing it up against the roof of his mouth.

Naruto groaned through clenched teeth. He watched as Sasuke opened his mouth and ran his tongue down the underside of Naruto’s cock. His eyes were closed like he was enjoying what he was doing. He rubbed the tip of Naruto’s cock against the inside of his cheek, and Naruto shuddered. His thighs and abs tensed. Sasuke noticed. He gave Naruto a knowing look. 

“Sensitive?” He teased when he let go of Naruto’s erection for a second.

Naruto swallowed. 

Sasuke leaned over Naruto, one hand on each side of his head, and smiled deviously. 

It made Naruto realize he needed to take control, or he’d literally be screwed. 

He grabbed Sasuke’s shoulders, and toppled them both. He crawled on top of Sasuke and pinned him down.

Sasuke seemed to take that as a sign that the game was on. He reached up and pulled Naruto’s head down, delving into a brutal kiss. 

Naruto grunted in surprise and pain, and tried to soften the kiss, but Sasuke had other plans. He broke the kiss only to nip at the skin on Naruto’s throat, each bite on the verge of breaking skin. 

Naruto was surprised at the wave of pleasure that followed each bite. 

Sasuke fumbled between them, grabbing Naruto’s cock. He led it towards his ass and pressed the sensitive head against his hole, pressing two fingers against the underside of the cock. Naruto groaned. He was slowly sinking into the tight hole, which was already slick with lube. So that was what had taken him so long in the bathroom…

He searched for Sasuke’s lips again, and kissed him hard. Sasuke retaliated by showing himself further down on Naruto’s cock. Naruto’s hips instinctively bucked forward, making Sasuke let out a strangled moan. 

Naruto grinned into the kiss and bucked into Sasuke again, but this time Sasuke just met the thrust with a buck of his own. He snaked his legs around the small of Naruto’s back, forcing him closer. 

Naruto broke he kiss only to find Sasuke looking at him. He was smiling. 

“You’re good,” he murmured.

Naruto grinned. “Of course. Would you have taken me home if you didn’t think so?”

Sasuke cupped Naruto’s face in both hands.

“You never know,” he whispered, and then he kissed Naruto while thrusting his hips upwards. He dragged his fingers through Naruto’s hair and down to the nape of his neck. 

When they broke apart, Naruto steadied himself on his elbows, readying himself to seek out the most pleasurable spot inside of Sasuke. 

He watched Sasuke’s face intently, and caught every minute change in his expression. At first he only seemed a bit puzzled at Naruto’s intense look and the sudden change in the rhythm of his thrusts. But then Naruto hit a sensitive spot, and his eyes glazed over for a second.

Triumphantly, Naruto started angling his thrusts in that same way, and watched Sasuke slowly unravel underneath him.

Suddenly, Sasuke turned away from Naruto’s gaze.

“Stop,” he said. “It’s too…intimate.”

Naruto stopped, but he was confused. No one had ever told him to stop when he managed to make them feel good.

Sasuke pushed Naruto away, and turned over onto his stomach.

Realization hit Naruto. It was the eye contact that Sasuke found too intimate. 

He looked down at Sasuke’s back, and saw for the first time the tattoo that reached all the way from the nape of Sasuke’s neck, across the width of his shoulders, and all the way down to the small of his back. It was a tribal pattern, very intricate, and beautifully done.

“Who did this?” Naruto muttered, running a hand down Sasuke’s spine.

Sasuke looked confused for a second, before catching on. 

“One of my coworkers,” he said. Then he added, with a pointed look towards Naruto, “I’d rather not be thinking about him right now.”

Naruto hmm’ed and positioned himself between Sasuke’s legs. He didn’t want to risk Sasuke getting the upper hand again. 

But as he spread Sasuke’s legs, he noticed a new tattoo. And this one made him stare in amazement. It was snake, and positioned on the inside of Sasuke’s left thigh with its head pointing upwards. It was undeniably… suggestive… 

“That’s weirdly hot,” Naruto muttered.

Sasuke spread his legs and lifted his hips. “Like the tattoo?” He asked in a velvety voice. Naruto felt a warm blush spread over his neck and cheeks.

“Uh…” he muttered, but then he reminded himself that he needed to take control.

He grabbed one of Sasuke’s butt cheeks, and squeezed while at the same time pressing it to the side. He let his thumb slide close to Sasuke’s hole. In retaliation, Sasuke pressed into his touch. He moved backwards till his ass was pressed against Naruto’s groin. 

“What are you waiting for?” He whispered huskily. 

Naruto shook himself out of the sudden stupor, and grabbed Sasuke’s hip with one hand. With the other he steadied his own cock, and pressed into Sasuke. He accepted him just as easily as he’d done earlier. Naruto groaned softly, and set a gentle pace.

Sasuke changed their position by lying down on his stomach. Naruto followed and leaned on his elbows over Sasuke. He searched inside Sasuke with each thrust, aimed downwards and knew he was on the right direction when Sasuke’s entire body clenched. But Sasuke didn’t make a sound. 

Naruto leant to the side so that he could see Sasuke’s face. His eyes were closed and his brows were creased. Naruto slipped really slowly into Sasuke, and pressed hard downwards. He saw Sasuke’s mouth open, but no sound escaped. 

Naruto liked to hear his lovers. He ground down again, pushing deeper inside. Sasuke made a small, choked sound, and spread his legs further. He arched his back to come closer to Naruto. Naruto breathed on Sasuke’s neck. He let his mouth hover right over the sweaty skin and felt the dark and slightly damp hair tickle his nose. He increased the force of the motion of his hips, but held the same pace. He felt Sasuke tense underneath him, saw the muscles in his shoulder tense and roll under his skin.

“Good?” he murmured.

Sasuke didn’t answer, but his eyes fluttered halfway open before closing again.

Naruto rolled his hips languidly. Sasuke pressed up with an eagerness that bordered on needy. Naruto pulled slightly away in answer and finally Sasuke made a sound, an almost keening groan.

“Want me to move faster?” Naruto whispered. He was smirking now.

Sasuke clawed on the sheets and rolled his hips. “Yes,” he groaned. “Keep going… Harder…”

Naruto pressed forward until he was completely sheathed inside Sasuke, pressing him into the bed. The feeling was exhilarating. It wasn’t often he could fit entirely inside his partner. Sasuke didn’t even seem troubled by it. He even pressed harder against Naruto, as though he felt he didn’t get enough. Naruto groaned so deeply it sounded like a growl, and latched onto the soft, pale skin of Sasuke’s neck that he’d been longing to taste, but had held himself back to tease Sasuke. 

Sasuke let out a soft moan and arched his neck. He wriggled his hips and made Naruto groan into his neck. 

“Wait,” he murmured. He grabbed Sasuke’s twisting body in an attempt to hold him still. “Let me…take control…”

Sasuke rubbed his legs up Naruto’s calves, but he tried to cease his movements. 

“Come on,” he bit out. “Move.”

Naruto twisted his fingers in Sasuke’s hair and mouthed his neck while slowly starting to move his hips. He wanted to be careful since he was so deep inside of Sasuke, but Sasuke kept urging him on. Naruto found himself setting a pace that had him starting to loose control. He wanted to slow down so that he could regain some kind of equilibrium, but Sasuke wouldn’t let him. He pushed up against him, and tied him down with his legs and that throaty voice. Naruto gasped against Sasuke’s neck when he moved and tightened while he was deep inside him.

“S...aahh…Sas’ke… Stop-ahh!”

“Don’t stop,” Sasuke hissed through clanged teeth. “Don’t… Naruto…don’t stop…”

He moved his weight to his knees and pushed up against Naruto, trying to make him stand on his knees. Naruto groaned and grabbed Sasuke’s waist, holding him tight against himself as he rose to his knees. He steadied himself with one hand on the mattress.

Sasuke tried to change their rhythm, making it more frenetic as he pressed himself fiercely backwards onto Naruto. Naruto wanted to stop him but his balls were clenching and he already felt that heavenly wave of pleasure build up and start to peak. 

He tried to push them both back down on the bed, but Sasuke wouldn’t let him. 

“Let go, Naruto,” he breathed. “Ah! Yes…!”

Naruto ran a hand up Sasuke’s chest, and down his abs. He felt them clench and realized that Sasuke was jerking himself off. 

“Close?” He whispered. 

Sasuke’s answer was to push firmer back against Naruto. “Faster!” he gasped.

Naruto finally let go and started thrusting deep into Sasuke. He swallowed a gasp. Sasuke moaned and moved his hips faster, more urgently. Naruto let him set the pace, and followed it. He thrust faster and harder, and Sasuke gasped and murmured something. Naruto didn’t hear what he said. All he heard was his own harsh breathing and the slapping of his balls against Sasuke’s ass, and all he could feel was the steadily building climax that was tearing away at his inhibitions. He grabbed Sasuke’s hips with an urgency that would leave bruises, and thrust frenetically until he was pulled over the edge of a shattering orgasm.

He sagged heavily over Sasuke, and pulled him down on the bed with his lethargic body, but making sure he landed beside him. He fuzzily recalled Sasuke coming too. He was still milking himself of the last waves of his orgasm. Naruto watched his face, that beautiful, collected façade that now was completely immersed in pleasure. His eyes were glazed, but staring right at Naruto. 

For a long while they just lay there trying to catch their breath. Naruto rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. He wondered if he was supposed to leave now, or if it’d be fine if he napped for a while. 

Sasuke started tracing his fingers over Naruto’s chest, following the line of the rose-design that adorned Naruto’s right pec and stretched down his ribs. 

“Roses?” Sasuke murmured. 

“Yeah… It’s in memory of my mother.”

“Oh… I’m sorry…”

“She died a long time ago."

Sasuke's eyes were searching Naruto's face. It seemed like he was about to speak, but "hm..." was all he said, and then he closed his eyes.

Naruto smiled. “Do you mind if I sleep here?” He asked.

Sasuke just grunted something intelligible and pulled the sheets over them. 

\------

Someone was touching his shoulder. Sasuke lashed out with one hand, pushing the person away. 

“Ouch," an unfamiliar voice said, sounding slightly hurt. 

Sasuke opened his bleary eyes and looked at the person next to him. "Oh, it's you." 

He yawned and rolled onto his back. "I thought it was Kiba. He's got an annoying habit of waking me up by lying down right next to me." 

".... Who's Kiba?" Naruto asked. 

"He's my roommate," Sasuke explained. 

"Oh... I thought he was your boyfriend or something." 

"Well, I used to sleep with him." When he saw the look on Naruto's face, he had to smile. "Does it make you uncomfortable?" 

"Uh, no. No, of course not.” He sat upright and turned away from Sasuke. “Um… I should probably leave." 

He didn’t seem eager to leave, and he had actually bothered to wake Sasuke up instead of just sneaking away. Somehow, Sasuke got the feeling that this was different from his other one-night stands. 

He sat up too. "Want breakfast?" He asked.

Naruto's entire face lit up. "Yeah!"

Sasuke refrained from chuckling, but he had to smile. 

This was definitely different. And he liked it.


End file.
